Você ainda está acordado?
by pamelafizler
Summary: Robin tem uma insônia e não resiste a vontade de ligar para Cormoran.


Robin Ellacott estava acordada entre as cobertas de sua cama, os dedos de uma das mãos tamborilando no colchão. A escuridão do quarto era cortada pela luz do abajur no criado mudo, ao lado dele o relógio digital marcava uma hora da manhã. Era madrugada de sábado e ela acordará de um dos seus pesadelos e não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Sua mente traiçoeira começou então, contra a sua vontade, uma viagem pelos cinco meses que agora haviam se passado desde sua fracassada festa de casamento com Matthew. Os cinco meses que a trouxeram a esse pequeno flat, onde morava sozinha.

Robin não se arrependeu da decisão de largar o ex-noivo no dia seguinte à festa de casamento deles, Matthew havia extrapolado os limites ao tentar controlar sua vida. Ela havia então colocado um fim no relacionamento desgastado e sem futuro deles, era assim que definia para si mesma, isso anulou o casamento que durou aproximadamente 24 horas. Podia não se arrepender por ter escolhido assim, mas as vezes a solidão cobrava seu preço.

Os contornos da luz na parede oposta haviam atraído sua atenção, ela os fitou por alguns segundos tentando afastar os pensamentos ruins. Havia uma escuridão, Robin chamava assim, que crescia dentro dela quando ficava com medo ou se sentia sozinha demais. As vezes ela não conseguia deixar de acordar ou se assustar com os barulhos produzidos pela madrugada. Quando despertava era difícil voltar a dormir e ela passava o tempo tentando se convencer de que seu medo era irracional ou se distraindo com alguma coisa qualquer.

Seus dedos tocaram o livro que ela tentou, sem sucesso, ler quando acordou. Ela o havia pegado emprestado com Cormoran há quase um mês e ainda não tinha começado a leitura. Foi assim que Robin desistiu de afastar a vontade que teve de ligar para ele quando perdeu o sono. Pegando então o celular ela clicou no nome dele.

A linha tocou aproximadamente quatro vezes e quando ela estava desistindo a chamada foi atendida. Ele demorou um pouco para falar, perecia que havia atendido e depois verificou de quem era a ligação.

\- Oi, Robin? – Strike disse com a voz rouca, parecia sonolento.  
\- Você ainda está acordado? – Robin perguntou, porque no momento não pensou em outra coisa para dizer.  
\- Na verdade agora estou sim.  
Ele riu de leve, mas depois sua voz surgiu em um tom preocupado.  
\- Você está bem? O que aconteceu?  
\- Estou bem, nada demais, só não estava conseguindo dormir. Desculpa ligar a essa hora – ela suspirou ao final da frase.  
\- Tudo bem, você pode me ligar a hora que quiser. E que eu me lembre também te liguei bem tarde um dia desses.  
\- É verdade, por causa da maluca da Charlotte - ela se viu rindo ao dizer isso, mas cortou rápido o riso.  
\- Que bom que você a acha doida, é exatamente o que eu penso dela – Cormoran disse com sinceridade e então ela ouviu o barulho de ele se movimentando ao sentar na cama.  
\- Você vai levantar? – ela perguntou querendo mudar de assunto.  
\- Não só vou pegar meu copo de água aqui do lado.  
Enquanto ele bebia água Robin disse:  
\- A Sra Maxwell me ligou hoje. Segunda ela vai encontrar com o filho, antes do exame. Estou tão feliz por ela.  
A Sra. Maxwell era uma antiga cliente deles que finalmente ia encontrar o filho roubado dela na maternidade.  
\- É depois de 15 anos eles vão enfim se encontrar. Isso se for ele, talvez a gente deva esperar o teste de DNA para comemorar – ele respondeu com cautela, no entanto ela sentiu também certa alegria em sua voz.  
\- Eu sei, mas tenho quase certeza de ele é o filho dela. Tudo bate, além disso, eles são tão parecidos! – Robin disse animada.  
\- Sim, também tenho esperanças de que seja ele... Tem que ser ele – Strike falou e depois bocejou.  
\- Olha acho que vou desligar então, você deve estar com sono – ela disse simplesmente, mas por dentro se sentia culpada por deixar que um medo bobo a fizesse agir como boba.  
\- Escuta Robin, você não precisa ficar culpada por sentir medo. Sabe, o medo é uma coisa normal, acontece com todo mundo – Strike tinha um tom de voz brando do outro lado da linha.  
\- Como você sabe que estou me sentindo assim? – ela perguntou espantada e se sentou mais reta nos travesseiros.  
\- Não sou um expert em psicologia nem nada, mas de você eu entendo bem...  
Robin podia imaginar Cormoran sorrindo ao dizer isso, então ele surgiu com a voz mais séria.  
\- Acho que eu não devia ter dito isso.  
\- Eu não me importo, liguei porque queria falar com você, não precisa ficar medindo as palavras.  
Robin respondeu e no mesmo momento entendeu, assim como Strike, que a conversa agora entrava em águas que ultimamente eles preferiam evitar.  
\- Talvez seja melhor você beber um chá ou tentar ler alguma coisa – Cormoran disse com serenidade e ela sentiu que ele se afastava.  
\- Tudo bem, vou tentar dormir. Boa noite, até mais – Robin se despediu.  
\- Boa noite Robin, espero que durma bem.  
Então no momento antes de ele desligar ela se lembrou que tinha algo a dizer.  
\- Escuta, eu vou sim ao aniversário de Ilsa domingo. Passo aí pra te pegar de manhã.  
\- Ótimo, ela vai adorar ter você lá e eu já estou com saudades de andar no Land Rover – Strike respondeu.  
\- Eu vou te ligar mais tarde para você me ajudar a escolher alguma coisa pra ela. Tchau então Cormoran, beijo.  
\- Ok, beijo, boa noite - Strike se despediu e desligou.

Depois do telefonema Robin encarou o celular por alguns segundos e percebeu que enfim se sentia mais leve. Pegou então o livro de Catullus (o escritor favorito de Strike) e começou a ler de novo. Na Denmark Street, Cormoran pegou o controle e ligou a TV, agora totalmente desperto, pensando na loira arruivada sozinha a alguns bairros de distância dali.


End file.
